Est ce Amour
by HikaSasu
Summary: An Ouran High School Host Club fanfic, it is in chapters based by Haruhi's 'victims'.
1. Victime Une: Tamaki

**This is the first fan fiction I have written in a long time, so don't criticize too harshly. '**

**Est-ce Amour?**

**Victime Une: Tamaki**

The blonde walked the hallways of the school, his lavender eyes scanning over the vast amount of people. He had his jacket slung over his shoulder, his usual refreshing aura about him. The girls of the school watched him as his, so-called, glorious form moved down the halls of Ouran Academy.

With a smile on his face, the father of the host club burst through the doors of the third music room. "Hello!" he called, throwing his arms up in the air. He opened his eyes, and his face suddenly turned from happy to forgotten. He gazed around the club in wonder. He wanted to know where the others had gone, and why there were no customers.

The Suoh child walked through the room, looking in doors, and other offset rooms. No one was there. He let a sigh escape his lips, and he walked over to a window, gazing out. He then heard someone behind him, small, light, footsteps.

"Hi, Tama-kun," a small voice stated.

Tamaki heard the voice, and turned. "H-Haruhi," he stated, looking at her. She was dressed in a sundress, clips in her hair, and the slightest hint of perfume lingered in the air.

Tamaki's face suddenly turned completely red as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth, and nose. He gazed at her for a moment, his gaze moving over her.

Haruhi gave him a small smile, her brown orbs gazing up into his lavender ones. She moved closer to him, moving between his body, and the wall.

Tamaki's eyes widened, slightly, and he looked down at her, "Haruhi?" he asked, his voice, questioning, as if he didn't understand.

Haruhi gave him a seductive smile, and moved her hand around his body, bringing both to his back, leaning against him.

Tamaki did not move, but stood where he was, the blush darkening on his face. He looked down at Haruhi as she leaned against him, a slight warmth flowing through him. When he felt Haruhi's touch, he gently brought his hand to her shoulder, bringing it down her arm.

Haruhi, slowly, pulled Tamaki's shirttail from his pants, and then proceeded to bring her hands up his back. Her hands traveled slowly, and gently, up his frame, her head resting on his chest. "Tamaki-senpai," she stated, quietly, her voice seductive, somewhat flirtatious.

Tamaki hugged Haruhi closer to his body, moving his arms, so the wrapped around her. "Haruhi," he stated, moving his hand down her back, and back up, again. He closed his eyes as he felt her gentle touch on his perfect skin.

Haruhi moved her head, and looked up at him, not saying a word, just gazing up at him, lovingly. She, then, moved her hands back down his back, and tucked her thumbs into the back of his pants, before removing them, and placing them on his chest. She brought her fingers up to his neck, beginning to un-tie his tie.

Tamaki moved away from her, looking at her. She was beautiful, but why the sudden change in attitude? He did not understand what was happening with his 'daughter'. The blonde-haired Suoh backed away a little more, still confused.

Haruhi let a pout settle on her lips, and moved towards Tamaki, "I'm sorry," she whispered, and then stood on her toes, placing her lips, lightly, on Tamaki's, and then moving away from him, leaving the blonde, both, startled, and his heart racing.

The blonde turned to watch the brown-haired host girl run off, her dress flowing behind her, her steps light. He felt another blush spread across his face, and he turned to gaze out the window, again, more thoughts running through his head than he had ever had in his head at one time.


	2. Victime Deux: Mori

Victime Deux: Mori

Victime Deux: Mori

Mori chopped at the wood, sweat rolling down his face. He brought a hand across his brow, wiping the perspiration away. He brought his hands around the handle of the axe, lifting it into the air above his head.

He brought axe down, hard, upon the small log, splitting it in half. The girls that had come from the school squealed with delight as the watched him. But, soon, she came.

Her slender, petite, body moved towards him. She was like a ghost, her footsteps light, hardly even heard. She moved onwards, stopping as she arrived behind his tall, muscular, yet slender, body. She placed her hand, softly, on his back, walking her fingers up his spine.

He stopped what he was doing, and turned around. The girl's brown eyes, looked up at him, and she smiled. She wrapped her arms around him, and gazed at him, seductively.

Mori looked down at her, his normal gaze upon her. He picked her up, and walked over to a table, setting her down on it, before turning back around, and walking back to the axe, and wood.

She watched him, and then moved her gaze to the sky, maybe Mori would not work out like she wanted it to. She looked back towards him, a sly smile creeping onto her face.

Later that night…

Mori sat at the table, his arms folded before him. Hunny was seated next to him, eating a piece of chocolate cake, with vanilla icing, topped off with a strawberry. He took bites of it, and then looked up at Mori. "Takashi," he stated in his small voice, "Would you like a piece?" He looked up at him with his, adorable, blue eyes.

Mori gave him a small smile, and shook his head. "No, Mitsukuni," he stated, moving his gaze from the smaller boy, and to in front of him as he sat in silent thought.

He was confused about Haruhi earlier. Her flirty gesture had made him begin to wonder if his feelings were being returned. It was obvious that everyone in the host club had a crush on Haruhi.

He sighed, and stood. He decided that he was going to go to bed.

Haruhi watched Mori as he walked away, and heard his door upstairs shut. She let a small smile appear on her face, but quickly let it disappear. She excused herself from the table, and walked upstairs, stopping in front of Mori's room. She knocked on it, softly, and waited to see if he would answer.

"Mmm?" Mori questioned, looking back at the door. He had removed his shirt, and was standing with just his pants on, his hair still spiked up. He walked over to the door, and pulled it towards him, revealing Haruhi standing there.

She gave him a small smile, "Mori-senpai," she stated, softly, looking up at him.

Mori looked at her for a moment, before stepping out of her way so she could enter the room.

She had to hold back an evil laugh as she passed him, and entered his room.

Mori watched her small body as it passed by him, and felt a slight blush appear on his face. His dark eyes continued to watch her as he closed the door behind him.

Haruhi sat down on his bed, and looked at him, giving him another smile. She beckoned him over to him with her finger, giving him a sadistic look.

Mori moved towards her, sitting down on the bed next to her. He leaned over, resting his forearms on his knees, and kept his gaze on the ground.

Haruhi smiled, knowing this would be easier than she had presumed. She looked at him for a moment, and then leaned over, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. "See you in the morning," she stated, quietly, and stood, crossing, and exiting the room.

Mori kept his gaze on the ground, but finally moved his dark orbs to look at the closed door. He then moved, falling backwards onto his bed. He put his arms under the back of his head, and stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought.


End file.
